


A Night so Bright and Wicked

by Sabrielle



Series: Ashes, Ashes [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Masquerade, rating may increase with future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielle/pseuds/Sabrielle
Summary: On the first night of the masquerade you catch the Count's eye...





	A Night so Bright and Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of another fic I had started. I decided to continue it, but made it a reader insert instead. Enjoy :)

“You’re not taking me to bed. Ever.” You hissed, wrenching your hand from his grasp. Idling in an alcove, the Count had found you, admiring the dancers. You had attempted to make conversation, but he wasn’t interested. The softest smirk graced Lucio’s lips.

“Who said it had to be on the bed?” He drew a gilded claw along your jaw. You flicked your head away in annoyance.

“Not everyone falls to your charms so easily.”

There was a lull in the music as the song ended. The both of you turned to watch the dancers slow and leave the floor for the next piece. As the orchestra started up again the Count turned back to you.

“What are you afraid of? Nadia certainly won’t mind.” You ignored the Count’s comment and pushed past him, making your way to a champagne server. Delicately plucking a flute from the tray, you sipped it as you watched Lucio make his way over. His steps were languid yet sure, his eyes fixed on you, like a hunter.

“I’m afraid you’re barking up the wrong tree, Count.” Your words were thick with scorn, but you smiled and downed the rest of your champagne. Lucio clicked his tongue in response and nicked another two champagne flutes from a passing server. He held one out to you.

“You prefer women?” Lucio queried. He gestured with his flute, “Nadia’s arm is free, for the moment, and she does come…” he paused, sneering, “highly recommended.” You involuntarily coloured, composure slipping only momentarily. You lifted the glass from his clawed hand, marveling at the delicacy with which he held it. Sipping this one slowly, you savoured it.

“Is this how you attempt to seduce all your would be conquests?” you asked. The Count chuckled at this.

“Only the ones that pretend to put up a fight.” Lucio raised his glass to you. “They all submit eventually.” He downed the full flute in one draught. A servant was at his side instantly, to whisk away the empty glass. You continued to sip your champagne. He was handsome and wicked in a very charming way, but the Count’s absolute arrogance was nearly suffocating. The next song ended and as the dancers once again cleared the floor, you casually searched for a familiar face.

“It would seem your companion has neglected you this evening… I haven’t witnessed you dance once.”

Pursing your lips, you straightened your mask. Lucio was baiting you..

“I’m not a child who needs supervision,” you sighed, “Asra… respects my boundaries.” The Count flicked his half cape to the side, mocking you with a small bow. He proffered his clawed hand.

"I’m sure Asra does…” Lucio spoke in a way that made you shiver. “So I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you honoured your Count with a dance?”

Your eyes drifted wistfully past Lucio to the center of the ballroom where exquisitely dressed strangers gathered in pairs for the next song. You looked away quickly, ears burning with embarrassment. 

“I’m not the most gifted dancer…” You admitted. To your surprise, Lucio appeared more than pleased. 

“You’ll just have to trust me enough to let me lead.” He said, eyes sparking like a lit match. 

You gritted her teeth, “Only one dance and only out of etiquette...my Lord.” You placed your gloved hand hesitantly into his and hoped you wouldn’t have reason to regret your decision. People who had been giving you scurrilous glances were now staring outright. This only served to fuel the Count’s vanity. Lucio was grinning as he swept you into his arms. His touch was firm but not overpowering. 

“Don’t stand so stiffly.” He chided you, “Relax. We look rather good together.” You only had time to scoff as the orchestra began their next set. You dug your fingers into the fur of his cloak as the room spun and you used every ounce of concentration to keep your feet under you. Craning your neck you searched the crowd. There Asra was, next to a table of hors-d'oeuvres. He held a napkin piled with enough food for two. The look on his face as he locked eyes with you wasn’t easy to discern because of the mask, but the questioning tilt of his head was answer enough. You tried to give your friend a reassuring smile but the dancers moved too quickly. Shining masks and gowns of silk and lace circled you and parted. The Consul stood next to the Countess looking absolutely scandalized, mouth pulled back in a grimace. Countess Nadia herself kept her features comfortably neutral, only letting a discrete eye roll slip as the Consul turned to whisper in her ear. 

You had the flow of the dance now, but there was still little breath for talking. Instead of focusing on the horde of masked faces you concentrated on the tempo of the music, the movement of your feet, the Count’s breath against your cheek… You laughed aloud. Truly you had never danced such in your life. The sheer exhilaration and delight were making you dizzy. 

Too soon the song ended. The Count squeezed your hand in warning before dipping you so low your hair grazed the floor. He snapped you back up against his chest and the crowd went off, equal amounts clapping and tittering. You and the Count parted, breathy and a little flushed.

“Not as painful as you thought, now was it?” Lucio spun you in a pirouette. 

“No, it was lovely… Thank you.” You said, surprising yourself. 

“It was my pleasure. Perhaps you’d enjoy another?” He squeezed your gloved hand again, not so gently this time, his claws lightly pricking the inside of your wrist. “You can thank me later…” 

“Greedy aren’t we?” You teased. You were eager to find your way back to Asra’s reassuring presence. Besides, you couldn’t shake the mixed feelings of unease and curiosity that the Count inspired in you. It was something you didn’t fancy testing... at the moment. He placed a light kiss on your hand, letting go of it reluctantly.

“You’ll be back…”

“… They always come back .”


End file.
